


Sometimes

by Isbjorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedtime Stories Secret Santa 2017, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Santa, Songfic, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is almost 100% certain he has found his soulmate, if that kind of thing actually exists, in Yuuri Katsuki.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varuo/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for [Shan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varuo)! I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from this song: [Sometimes - Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RKinK-O5N8).

 

 

 

> _“I've never been so caught up_
> 
> _Still so into us_
> 
> _I never thought I'd be here_
> 
> _Should've turned to dust”_

 

Viktor’s fingers trace down the length of Yuuri’s spine, watching as the body beneath his shivers, before he brings both hands to the man’s shoulders and begins to work at the tension gathered in the muscles there. Slender fingers rub expertly at Yuuri’s neck when his shoulders have finally begun to relax and then move to his lower back. There is a bottle of lotion on the bed beside the pair and Yuuri’s glasses are folded on the bedside table.

“ _’m so lucky half ewe_.” Yuuri half whispers into the comforter. Viktor’s head cocks to the side and he leans down, closer to his fiancé’s face.

“What was that, my love?” One of Yuuri’s hands limply moves to touch Viktor’s cheek as he turns his head further to the side.

“I said; I’m so lucky to have you.” Viktor can feel the blinding smile that splits his lips and nearly reflects in Yuuri’s eyes. He turns his head to kiss the palm of Yuuri’s hand and then nuzzles into it gently.

“I disagree. I think I am the one lucky to have you.” The Russian corrected, his fingers still working into Yuuri’s skin. “I could spend an entire week massaging every inch of your body until you’re too relaxed to move and then the next going back over your body with my lips.” Yuuri’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink at Viktor’s words and he turns his head to hide in the comforter. The tips of his ears had begun to turn pink as well and Viktor leans forward, lightly nipping at the red tip of the one closest to him. The body beneath his flinches, hips shifting against the bed as a new, and not entirely bad, tension edges its way back into Yuuri’s body.

After a second’s consideration Viktor pulls back to straighten up and return to what he had been doing. His eyes roam over the endless expanse of skin beneath him. With his knees bracketing Yuuri’s hips, and his ass resting lightly on Yuuri’s, he felt like a king sitting on top of a mountain. His domain was spread before him, a land glimmering slightly from the lotion he had been using and considerably softer than when they had been on the ice during the skating season.

Practice and familiarity made avoiding Yuuri’s ticklish spots an unconscious effort while still allowing Viktor to inconspicuously poke at the extra fat Yuuri had begun to accumulate around his middle and in his upper arms. Viktor secretly adored the time spent in between seasons when Yuuri allowed himself to get like this. When Yuuri’s cheeks began to fill out a bit more and his thighs began to feel more like a pillow beneath Viktor’s head when he rested it in Yuuri’s lap. There was nothing wrong with the hard muscle his fiancé earned on the ice and in the gym but Viktor still loved the softer side of Yuuri the best.

It was an odd thing too, considering the men he had dated before Yuuri. Chris was in no way pudgy. The man worked hard, on and off season, to maintain the peak physical fitness for a man his age. When Viktor had run his fingers down Chris’ back he had been met with hard resistance not the plushness that began to slightly indent at Yuuri’s spine towards the end of his off season. Even in the offseason Viktor had no doubts that Yuuri had the strength to lift Viktor into the air. However, one wouldn’t be able to tell at a glance and that subtlety was just one of a million things Viktor loved about his fiancé.

 

 

 

> _“I don't even think of leaving sometimes_
> 
> _I don't even think of letting go_
> 
> _I ain't ever thought of going nowhere_
> 
> _I don't even see it down the road”_

Viktor gave a soft sigh as he ran his fingers deep into the tissue of Yuuri’s back before laying carefully on top of the man. Yuuri simply huffed out a laugh and hummed quietly in the silence of their breathing. It was nice, feeling the heat of their bodies meld together. Viktor’s restless hands had other ideas about what they should be doing with their time. Yuuri’s hips twitched again as Viktor’s fingertips slipped beneath the waistband of his fiancé’s underwear tracing the lines of his hips.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri murmured with an audible grin.

“Oh, nothing much,” Viktor hummed back. He moved so that his lips brushed Yuuri’s ear, his fingers sliding between the mattress and the vee of Yuuri’s stomach.

 Yuuri lifted his hips just enough to allow Viktor's hands to cup him through his underwear. The man blushed and buried his face into the pillow, slowly grinding himself against that firm hand. He could feel every minute press of Viktor's fingers as he flexed his fingers against him. He could feel the slight catch of fabric against the golden ring that claimed Viktor as his.

Yuuri moaned again.

 

 

> _“Cause we're collectin' moments_
> 
> _Tattoos on my mind_
> 
> _I don't even think of leaving sometimes_
> 
> _I don't even think of letting go_
> 
> _Not even sometimes”_

 

Viktor was certain he had never seen anything as beautiful as this. Yuuri Katsuki was sat astride his hips, face thrown back and pointed up at the sky in twisted pleasure and his entire body listened with sweat. Every movement of Yuuri's muscles contributed to the tight slide of undulating pleasure wracking Viktors body. Viktor gripped onto Yuuri's thighs and clenched his teeth, his own eyes shutting in ecstasy. Later, as the sweat dried on their skin and the electricity in their bodies calmed Viktor sighed happily and kissed his fiance.

"I'm so in love with you it's physically painful at times." Viktor whispered.

"I adore you." Yuuri hummed in response.


End file.
